The objective of this research is first to determine what hormones are required for normal ovarian development in mosquitoes. Thus far juvenile hormone, ecdysone and a brain hormone have been implicated. Preliminary work indicates that there may be at least two others required. After a complete catalog of the number and kinds of hormones has been completed then studies designed to elucidate their molecular modes of action will be initiated.